


Randomly Generated Stories #2

by BTSBlossom



Series: Random Prompts [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Picnic at Hanging Rock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types, Torchwood, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bilbo & Fili bonding, Dirty Talk, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Knotting, Multi, No betas we die like over confident men, Omega Hannibal Lecter, One Shot Collection, Sex Pollen, consensual voyeurism, prompt list, well at least an attempt at dirty talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSBlossom/pseuds/BTSBlossom
Summary: So I found a prompt list on tumblr but I don't post my writing there which means people won't randomly prompt me. Instead I copied the list which included starter sentences and kinks, created my own list with pairings and then used a google number generator to help create the prompts.So this is going to be a collection of unconnected drabbles/short stories because I really need to work on writing shorter self-contained pieces.Chapter titles will be the pairing and the randomly generated prompt will be listed in the notes at the beginning of the chapter.
Relationships: Albert Crundall/Michael Fitzhubert, Fíli/Ori (Tolkien), Hank McCoy/Alex Summers, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Random Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100633
Kudos: 17





	1. Clint/Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Generated Prompt:  
> -"X, you're shaking"  
> -Sex Pollen

Bucky wasn’t expecting Clint when he’d heard the knock on his door. There had been an Avengers Alert earlier in the day and he hadn’t realized they had returned. He quickly examined the other sniper checking for any obvious injuries. There were a few superficial cuts, a smattering of the usual bruises along his arms (and likely other places hidden by his clothes), but that seemed to be it excepts for what looked like a fine dusting of a yellow powder. Once he was sure that the blonde wasn’t seriously injured something else strange about the man finally seemed to register.

“Clint, you’re shaking!” Bucky just barely stopped himself from reaching it out, worriedly taking in the small tremors that wracked Clint’s body.

Clint smiled at him sheepishly, “Ah yeah, there was a…there was an incident at the lab raid.”

“An incident?”

“Yeah…hey, you mind if I, ah, come in? It’ll be easier to explain or well…I mean I need your help and I don’t want to surprise Steve when he gets down.” Clint’s shivers start to get more obvious, his body tensing as he tries go keep them from messing with his speech.

“Yes! Yes, sorry, come in!” Bucky quickly steps to the side to let him in. Clint takes a few steps in, just enough to let the door close. “What’s wrong? What happened?” Bucky’s stomach twisted in anxiety as Clint seemed to avoid meeting his gaze.

“So, the lab was suspected of, uh, of having bio-weapons. Which was, mmm, true. We were, fuck, we were clearing it out when something broke.”

Bucky’s eyes widened as he retook in the way Clint was shivering, his stuttering speech, the flush staring to take over his skin, and the powder covering him.

“Jesus, Barton! What are you doing here then? Why aren’t you at the hospital?”

“Because we know what it is, and they can’t help.”

“But I can?” Clint nodded. “What is it?”

“Ask Banner if you want the details but long story short, Sam, Thor and I got covered in sex pollen.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“It means we got hit with an aphrodisiac on steroids. I’m about to be driven out of my mind with lust. Seriously. If I don’t fuck, and shit, if I don’t do it soon, I’m going to go insane. Not an exaggeration, its how, hnn, how we lost Robertson and Kaine, its how we know what this shit is.” Clint paused as another shiver wracked his frame so hard he nearly seemed to fall over, leaning heavily into the wall. He finally looked up meeting Bucky’s gaze, letting the supersoldier see the blown pupils and the unfocused glaze that was starting to take over. “I’m, uh, I’m not going to be very coherent much longer. And, shit, I don’t mean to dump this on you. I know we’ve only been seeing each other a few weeks. If you say no, I won’t blame you. But please say it’s OK to go to someone.”

“What? No,” Bucky took a quick step closer hearing Clint whimper. “I mean, are you saying the only way to help you is for someone to fuck you?” Clint nodded so hard Bucky was worried his head was about to fall off.

“Couple times.” Clint choked out. “Nat’s helping Sam and Bruce is taking care of Thor.”

Bucky took a moment to digest everything Clint had told him since he opened the door. It was true that the two of them had only been going steady for a few weeks, Bucky had only just gotten to a place mentally where he felt comfortable attempting a romantic relationship. Their physical relationship has been a bit slow to develop, at, least by his understanding of today’s standards, mostly consisting of a few makeout sessions, some heavy petting and mutual handjobs just a few nights ago. Was Bucky ready to go further than that? Could he give Clint what he clearly needed? Could he, maybe most importantly, step back and let someone else do it?

“Bucky, please.” Clint whispered clearly at the end of his limits.

Decision made; Bucky took the last steps to put himself into Clint’s personal space. He gently cupped his face in his hands laying a chaste kiss on his forehead; feeling the way Clint’s breath caught at the contact.

“Don’t you worry, Sweetheart, I’m gonna take real good care of you. Now,” Clint yelped as Bucky unexpectedly lifted him knot his arms “lets get you somewhere more comfortable. How’s that sound?”

Clint could do nothing but moan.


	2. Hannibal/Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Generated Prompt:  
> -"How's that feel. Better?"  
> -Knotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Will and Omega!Hannibal

Hannibal writhed in the sheets, enjoying the way the cool silk sheets slid against his overheated sweat soaked skin. Silk really wasn’t the best choice to use during heat, but this was the first one he’d be sharing with Will and he’d wanted to indulge a bit.

“Will,” he moaned feeling his mate approach the bed. He’d only been vaguely aware earlier when Will had pulled away to venture down to the kitchen. Hannibal had put together a small cooler, filled it with snacks and drinks, at the start of the week in preparation but with coming off his suppressants for the first time in years, not to mention his older age, actually timing his heat had been difficult. It had caught both of them by surprise this morning leaving them no time to take the trip down go collect it; their minds focused only on how close they were and finding how much closer they could get. He heard the light thunk of the cooler being set down near the bed, felt as the bed dipped as Will climbed on, and then let out a loud gasp as something startlingly cold touched the base of his neck.

Will laughed as Hannibal quickly turned onto his back to find the Alpha holding one of the water bottles.

“Drink,” Will ordered as he twisted the cap off the bottle. Hannibal leveled him with a weak glare, which only made Will chuckle again. “Drink, love, or…” Will reached out, lightly dragging his chilled fingers along his mate’s thigh “I won’t give you what you so desperately want.”

Hannibal’s glare intensified. On one level, he knew that it was an empty threat as Will was just as affected by his heat and wouldn’t be able to hold out for very long. On the other, currently stronger heat brain level, he couldn’t risk his Alpha leaving him; not when he was right there, ready to give him his knot as soon as he was ready. Hannibal grabbed the bottle and started drinking only to nearly choke when Will leaned in to purr in his ear, “That’s a good Omega. So good for me.”

“Will,” Hannibal croaks, his mate’s name the only word he seems to be able to form.

“Shhh,” Will calms “It’s alright, love, drink up. All of it. Then I’ll take good care of you. You know I will.” Hannibal finishes the water as quickly as he can. As soon as the last drop disappears Will takes the bottle and tosses it to the side of the bed, toward the small trashcan they had pulled in as part of their preparations.

When he turned back, he placed a hand on Hannibal’s shoulder encouraging him lay back again. Once Hannibal was laying down again, Will crowded close, fingers again brushing lightly up his inner thigh; only, this time, they didn’t stop to travel back down, instead continuing up until they could sink into him.

In other circumstances Hannibal might be embarrassed at the loud volume of his moan, but considering what they are, he is only grateful that they are in his private home rather than in some hotel on a case. It feels like it barely takes a moment before Will is working three fingers into him. And it feels so good, thick fingers stretching him wide, rough calluses catching in the most delicious way; but it quickly goes from good to not enough.

“More, Will. Please!” Hannibal begs knowing exactly what it will do to Will. The Alpha growls, just as expected, before claiming Hannibal’s lips in a rough kiss. Will pulls his fingers out and settles himself between the Omega’s spread legs, encouraging them wider as he guides his cock to the waiting entrance. Their kiss breaks off as both of them throw their heads back, moans of pleasure resounding, as Will thrusts his full length in one rough push. Knowing what his mate wants, Will does the exact opposite and sets a slow place, pulling nearly all the way out before sliding back in.

“How’s that feel? Better?” Will asks as he leaves a trail of biting kisses down Hannibal’s neck.

Hannibal can’t stop the whimper that escapes his throat at the question. One hand finds its way to Will’s curls, clutching at them, encouraging him as Will’s lips find the fresh mating mark he’d left just that morning during their first coupling. He tries to raise his hips, tries to meet the slow thrusts but can’t get any leverage, feet slipping against the silk sheets.

“More, please, Will. Alpha. Faster.” Hannibal demands.

Will thinks about denying him. Thinks about stretching this out. But then Hannibal shifts his hips and let’s out what can only be described as a sinful whine. All thoughts of slow leave his mind as his knot begins to swell. Will gives one last featherlight kiss to the mating mark before sitting up. He cups his hands under Hannibal’s knees and pushes them as wide as they’ll go, Hannibal groaning at the stretch.

“Ready love?” Will asks with a wicked grin as he pulls out till just the head is left.

“Yes!” Hannibal hisses.

Will snaps his hips forward and then sets a punishing pace. Each moan from Hannibal sounds like its being punched out of him. Its drives Will wild especially as he starts recognizing that they aren’t just baseless sounds, but that Hannibal has reverted to his native tongue. Will hasn’t learned much but he can recognize, even in his pheromone-soaked brain, words like ‘good’, ‘harder’, ‘love’ and what he is pretty sure is ‘fuck’.

“Shit, Hannibal, not gonna last much longer.” Will warns feeling the way his knot has started to catch at Hannibal’s rim.

Hannibal says something and after a pause seems to finally realize that he’s speaking Lithuanian before repeating, “Me too. Give it to me, please Alpha. Want it. Give me your knot.”

“Fuck,” Will curses as he watches Hannibal reach down and begin stroking his own cock. Hannibal loses any handle he has on speech as Will’s thrust increase in speed, barely pulling out before he’s pushing back in, each one directly hitting his prostate sending shockwave after shockwave of pleasure up his spine. He’s right on the edge, just needs that one last push to send him over and just as he thinks it, he feels Will’s swollen knot push in locking them together.

Hannibal practically screams as his orgasm rushes over him. Will’s own groan is satisfyingly just as loud as he cums inside his omega, feeling the slick walls milk him for every drop of seed he can produce.

It takes everything in Will not to collapse on top of his exhausted mate. It probably wasn’t his smartest move to lock them facing each other but nothing he can do about that now. He carefully rolls them to their sides, hitching one of Hannibal’s legs over his to make them as comfortable as possible.

For a few blissful moments they bask in the afterglow. Hannibal’s fingers play with Will’s curls. Will rubs calming circles into Hannibal’s back. They share slow, sated kisses.

Then:

“How about now? Feel better?”

Will laughs as Hannibal gives his hair a curt yank.


	3. Fili/Ori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Generated Prompt:  
> -"Isn't it about time you gave up?"  
> -Chose not to use a kink this time. I tried a few different options but none of them felt right so just left it off and used the chosen sentence.

_‘Isn’t it about time you gave up?’_ Fíli thought to himself as he rolled the amethyst beads between his fingers. He’d been caring them around for weeks now, waiting for just the right moment. Except, that moment never came. It’d come close a few times, but something or someone was always there to interrupt.

First, there had been a small flood that threatened the great library. Then, a minor collapse in the southern mines. A squabble between the heads of the Blacksmiths Guild and the Masons Guild interrupted them the third time. Fíli had been determined to not let anything happen again, had found a secluded corner, had a full plan ready to go…only for _fucking Kíli_ to stumble in and ruin the whole thing by demanding Fíli ’s attention for the _‘utmost important situation, really Fíli come with me right away, we need to go’._ He’d nearly pushed his brother right off the bloody mountain when he learned that his brother just needed an excuse to get away from some if his princely duties.

Now nearly two weeks after his last attempt (that one cut off by Thorin, who’d wanted his opinion on some treaties, which he was actually quite honored to provide), he was contemplating giving up. Perhaps it just wasn’t meant to be. Surely, all of this was a sign from Mahal himself disagreed with his choice.

“Everything alright Fíli?”

The prince jumped; so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t heard anyone approach. Though seeing who’d surprised him perhaps he could be forgiven.

“I’m fine, thank you Master Baggins.” He smiled at the burglar, though it must not have been as bright as his usual ones given the slight frown on the Hobbit’s face.

“I’ve told you, please call me Bilbo.” Bilbo said as he made his way over to where the Young Dwarf sat. “Do you mind?” he asked waving to the open spot on the bench.

“Of course, of course. Please.” Fíli quickly shifts to make more room, pulling his billowing outer-coat close to ensure the space is clear. They sit in companionable silence for a few moments, simply gazing out at the beautiful sight of the land below the mountain. Fíli has found himself numerously silently thanking Bilbo for insisting on these outer balconies. Hobbits, and Elves and Men for that matter, were not made to live underground and away from fresh air and sun for months at a time like Dwarves were. Fíli loves Erorbor, more than he ever thought he possibly could, but after living in a lean-to village at the base of the Blue Mountains he had found that to long in the halls and he would miss the natural warmth of the sun.

“Those are quite beautiful.” Bilbo broke the silence giving a small nod to indicate the gems still in Fíli ’s hand. The prince feels a flush rise to his cheeks. Bilbo has resided in the mountain long enough to have become fairly familiar with Dwarven customs. Not to mention the similar type beads that decorate Bilbo’s hair, though his of an emerald color to complement his eyes.

“Thank you,” Fíli murmurs. There is no point in trying to hide them now or to pretend that they are something else. He holds out his hand so that Bilbo can get a better look at the betrothal beads.

“Orí will love them!” Bilbo assures him with a bright smile. Fíli cannot help the large sigh that escapes him, his hand falling to his lap where he begins rolling the beads between his fingers once again.

“I had hoped so.”

“Oh? Has something happened between you two?”

“It is more that something hasn’t.” At Bilbo’s inquiring noise, Fíli continues, “I find myself unable to ask him.” He explained all his waylaid plans to Bilbo, relieved to unload the weight that had felt nearly crushing just a few minutes earlier.

“Oh dear,” Bilbo murmured sympathetically as Fíli came to the end of his tale. He placed a gentle, caring hand on the prince’s arm. “I understand your frustration, Fíli, but you mustn’t give up.”

“I don’t know Bilbo…”

“Were you part of the party to reclaim Erebor?”

“What? You know I was.”

“And you encountered many obstacles on your way here, yes?”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t let any of them stop you, did you?”

“…No, I didn’t.”

“Do you love Orí?”

“More than anything!”

“And you wish to marry him?”

“Yes, more than anything.”

Bilbo used one hand to cup Fíli’s face and gently force him to meet his gaze.

“Then I will just say this. You are Crown Prince Under the Mountain Fíli, Son of Dís, and a member of Thorin’s Company. Do not let a few obstacles stand in the way of being with the one you love.” Bilbo smiled as he saw his words sink in and a determined look enter those ice blue eyes. “Orí loves you. He does not need a special or perfect moment. He just needs you to ask.”

Fíli quickly stood up, a rekindled fire now burning in his chest, he gripped the beads tightly in his fist.

“You are right Bilbo! I must find him at once.” He turned to leave already thinking of the places he is most likely to find his beloved. He stopped before he could fully exit the balcony, looking back at the man he thought of as another Uncle. “Thank you, Bilbo, truly.”


	4. Hank McCoy/Alex Summers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Generated Prompt:  
> -"Please, be rough. I want to be used."  
> \- Chose to skip the kink again.

“Please, be rough.” The words are barely a whisper. Hank only makes them out because of how close he is. He pulls back from where he’s been laying soft kisses along Alex’s collar bone. Alex meets his eye only for a moment before looking away, a flush easily seen on his pale skin as it works its way down from his cheeks to his neck.

“Alex?” he doesn’t want to push but wants to be sure he heard right. Alex has a hard time asking for things he wants, especially in the bedroom, and sometimes he’ll change his mind right away, ask for something else or pretend he hadn’t said anything.

Alex takes a deep breath and meets his gaze again, his blush deepening. His voice is still quite but his tone is sure; letting Hank know he really wants this.

“Be rough, please. I-I want to be used.”

“Okay.” Hank breathed. He readjusted his grip on Alex’s hips, digging his fingers in just little bit deeper, feeling his claws come out just enough for the other boy to feel it. He pulled Alex close again, dipped his head to suck a kiss behind is ear. “What’s the word?” he checked.

“Cuba.” Alex’s voice was much stronger now. He knew that if he said the word, the special word he was mean to say if things became too much, any softer then Hank wouldn’t be as rough as Alex wanted him to be.

“Good boy.” Hank’s voice came out in a near growl, sending shivers down the blonde’s spine. He nipped carefully at Alex’s ear aware of his sharpened teeth. “Get on the bed Alex. I’ve got plans for you.” Hank smirked as he heard Alex’s breath stutter.

“Yes, sir.”

Oh yes, Hank definitely had plans for him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that all of these are completely unbeta-ed. All mistakes are my own.


	5. Albert Crundall/Michael Fitzhubert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Generated Prompt:  
> -"Do it in front of me."  
> -Dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning not sure how well the dirty talk turned out, not even sure if what takes places really counts as dirty talk  
> well I tried so please don't judge to harshly

“Do it in front of me.”

“What?!” Albert would deny it to his dying day that his voice cracked on that one simple word. He watched Mike swallow, clearly uncomfortable with having to repeat himself but pushing through anyways.

“Do it in front of me. You know?” Mike made an awkward hand gesture that made Albert chuckle, but nonetheless got his point across. Albert took a sip of his beer, peering closely at the young man across from him, watching an embarrassed flush appear across Mike’s face. He loved Mike’s pale English skin and his apparent inability to tan, it made seeing that pretty blush so much easier.

“Why?” he finally asked.

“Well, as we’ve discussed…I don’t have a lot of _experience._ Any really.” Mike mentally cursed as he felt his blush deepen. He focused on the bottle in his hands, carefully peeling at the label. “And I just thought, well I mean, I don’t know what to do. Not with anyone and so I thought if I could…if I could _see you_ then I could, I don’t know get a better idea?”

Albert’s brow furrowed as he looked at his boyfriend questioningly, “You want to watch me have sex with someone?”

“No!” Mike quickly looked up, eyes wide with surprise. He shook his head as he repeated, “No. Not with anyone else.” He’d watched once, when they had first started traveling together, a barman flirt with Albert and had thought he was going to be sick with the way jealousy had curdled his stomach. No, now that the two of them were finally on equal footing and on the same page he never wanted to see someone else with Albert. “Just you. To see what you like. So that I can repeat it later.”

God, his face felt like it was on fire. But he’d finally gotten it out. The thoughts that had been weighing on his mind since he first kissed Al; since the moment Al had stopped when he felt the way Mike had stiffed when they fell into the bed and instead gentled their kisses until they fell asleep. He couldn’t look at Al anymore feeling his embarrassment catch back up with him. He focused back on his beer bottle and its half-torn label. He watched from the corner of his eye as Al finished off his own beer.

“Yeah, alright.” Al gently knocked his empty bottle against Mike’s knee before standing up. “Let’s go.”

Mike looked up in surprise again, “What? Now?”

“Yeah. Why not?” Al shrugged as he moved up the little porch steps of the small house they were renting. He turned back when he reached the door, “Are you coming darlin’? We’re running out of daylight.”

“Right, yeah, okay.” Mike stuttered out, stumbling a bit as he quickly followed the Aussie. Albert was already in their bedroom when he caught up. As soon as he was passed the doorway, Al grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Mike felt himself relax as Al tilted his head to deepen the kiss. This was something he knew how to do. He’d done this before with a few girls back in England, back when he was trying to figure out what all the fuss was about; he’d even kissed a few boys from boarding school, which had been a far more pleasurable experience, though not as much as this one. None of those girls or boys made him feel like this. Only Al had ever made him feel like this. He only wanted Al to ever make him feel like this.

Albert pulled him closer as he started walking backwards towards the bed that sat in the middle of the room. Mike moaned as one of Al’s hands slipped into his hair and gave it a gentle tug. A slightly harder tug pulled his head back, allowing Albert’s kisses to move from his lips to his now displayed neck. He let out a louder moan as a mark was sucked into his neck just below his open collar, he would need to be careful over the next few days to make sure his shirt hid it. He loved it, loved the idea of carrying Al’s mark, a sign that he belonged to him, semi-lasting proof that Al wanted him.

“I thought-” he gasped as Albert suddenly sat down on the bed, pulling Mike with him. It was a satisfyingly large bed that comfortably fit both of them. It had been the main draw of the little house besides its secluded location on the outskirts of town. “I thought you were meant to be showing me what you liked?”

“Mmm, and I will.” Albert hummed against his throat, sucking another mark. “Gotta get warmed up first, don’t I darlin’? Figured this was the quickest way to do it.” He pulled Mike into another kiss, the familiar action now made new thanks in change to the new angle caused by Mike sitting in Al’s lap. “At very least, it’s the more pleasurable way.” Al smiled dashingly at him.

Mike didn’t really have anything to say to that so instead leaned back in for another kiss. He could do this forever, he thought. He shifted slightly sinking more comfortably into Al’s lap; he pulled away with a surprised moan when he felt Al’s hardened length rub against his own. He hadn’t even realized his own interest had become so apparent. Al’s hands flew to his hips, pulling Mike back in close, grinding their hips together their kisses growing sloppy as their need grew.

“Al!” Mike practically rips himself away, feeling out of breath and a little over heated. Albert simply gives him that teasing smile again before giving him a quick chaste peck on the lips.

“Alright, darlin. I guess I’m warmed up enough, huh?” he rolled their hips together as if to emphasize his point, pulling a whimper from Mike’s throat. He pats Mike on the hip and then helps him shift off his lap. “You sit right there and I’ll show you exactly what I like.”

Albert stands from the bed and strips as if it is nothing, though for him it is probably nothing, he’s always carried himself with a certain amount of self-confidence. It is one of the many things that Michael found so attractive about him. He feels his mouth dry out as his eyes drink in the full sight: tan skin, well defined muscles, the different areas that have a light dusting of blonde hair, his clear state of arousal. As Al settles back down on the bed, positioning himself to be on display, Mike wonders if this is somehow a dream; wonders if never made it off Hanging Rock, still as lost as Maranda. Then he meets Al’s brilliant eyes and he knows this is real. Albert found him and brought him back to his Uncle’s, Albert found him and took him away, Albert gave him his heart and accepted his in return. This is real.

Mike jumps as he feels a gentle touch on his knee, blinks out of his thoughts and re-meets Al’s eyes, this time really seeing them.

“You back with me darlin’? You looked a little lost there for a moment.” Al smiles but Mike can see the worry.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” He kissed Al lightly. “I’m here.”

“You still want to do this?”

“Yes! Please.”

“Alright, then keep your eyes on me. Don’t go wanderin' on me, you’ll give a guy a complex.” Al gave him a cheeky wink as he settled back against the headboard. “Now, you wanted to know what I like right?” Al slowly dragged one hand along his thigh while the other travelled from his neck down to his chest. Mike watched, mouth feeling suddenly dry, as Al pinched at his nipple.

“Not every guy likes this,” he hissed. “Usually, I like a bit more of a warm up before goin’ straight for it like this.”

“Like what?”

“Mmm, well you could start with just a little rub.” Al reached over to his other nipple to show Mike what he meant. “Then you can pinch it. I like it when it hurts just a little. Makes the pleasure feel better. I also like being kissed here. Would you kiss me darlin’?”

“Yes, anything. I want to make you feel good.”

“You will darlin’. I know you will.” Al closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “You can use your hand on one while you kiss the other. You have a beautiful mouth, Mikey. I love it when you kiss me, when you bite at my lips, when you mark up my neck. I know you like it when I do that to you, but it drives me absolutely wild when you leave your mark on me. You could leave so many more on me darlin’ right here.” Al let rubbed around his pecs and Mike could see it, that expanse of muscled tan skin decorated with little red and purple bites. It made his dry mouth water just thinking about it.

“What else do you like?”

Albert hummed as he let the hand on his chest drag down, nails lightly scratching before, finally, wrapping his fingers around his hard cock. The touch felt like a shock to his system, a gasp escaping him. When he spoke, his voice came out breathier than either of them expected.

“Like I said, I usually like a lot of warm up, but you already got me so hot, Mikey. Hotter than I’ve ever felt. I-” Al cut himself off to lock at his lips. “I like a tight grip. Wait-“ Al paused; he opened his eyes and reached over to the small bedside drawer. He dug around for a moment before making a sound of triumph when he pulled out a small tin.

Mike recognized it immediately from when Al had purchased it when they passed through Bathurst; he hadn’t recognized the brand at the time, but one look had shown it to be similar to one the boys back at his old boarding school had been fond of, a type of personal lubricant that was supposed to make self-pleasure easier. Al popped the lid off and scooped a small amount onto his fingers before wrapping them back around his length. Mike felt his fingers curl against his thighs imaging his hands replacing Al’s.

“Fuck,” Al hissed as he started to slowly pump his now slick hand, his eyes slipping closed again. “Your hands are gonna feel amazing, I just know it. They’re so soft, darlin’ even now that you know how to work with them. Do you know how many times I’ve thought about this? I used to think about you sneaking out to the barn while your uncle was distracted. You’d find me and, just, push me against the wall. Tell me to be quiet and then kiss me like you were dying for it.” His hand started moving faster as he got lost in the old fantasy. “You wouldn’t even let me get undressed, not fully anyway, just push my trousers down enough for my cock to spring free. Then you’d grip me, nice and tight, and fuck, you wouldn’t do anything just hold me. You’d hold me by the hip so I couldn’t thrust and just when I think you weren’t gonna do anything you’d ask me to beg for it. And, _fuck Mikey_ , I would darlin’. I’d say whatever you want me to say. I’d, mmm, I’d never last long.” Al’s breath hitched, either from the admission or the twist of his wrist he now did on each upstroke. “How could I when I finally got you touching me? You’d mark up my neck, leavin’ bites I’d have to hide. Maybe leavin’ one to high, one my collar couldn’t cover and I’d have to find a lie to tell everyone but we would know. That’s what would end me. That mark. You’d bite me hard enough that it would last for _days_. Fuck, you’d work me through it, keep pumping until its too much, till I’m begging you to stop.”

“Then what?” Mike was surprised by how hoarse his voice came out, but Al must have liked it based off the little moan he let out. Mike watched closely as Al’s other hand, that had been alternating between gripping at the sheets and pinching at his nipples now reached down and pulled at his balls, pulling him back from the edge. Al let out a few panting breaths, licked at his lips, then changed the pace of his strokes again paying more attention to the head.

“Then you’d tell me to get on my knees. You’d pull your trousers down, grab me by the hair and feed me your cock. I’d want it Mikey. I’d want it so bad my mouth would be watering. I know you want me to feel good, but I want _to be good_ for you darlin’. And I’d be so good for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, so good for you. Take you all the way down. You’re big Mikey, I know it, I’ve felt it. I want it. I want to feel you hit the back of my throat. You’d grip my hair and you would just hold me still while you thrust that beautiful cock down my throat. Make me take it. And I would because its you Mikey, wouldn’t do it for anyone else, but for you. I’d suck and moan and gag just for you. Swallow down every last drop you have to give me. You’d come down my throat and then you’d just give me a little kiss on the cheek like you hadn’t and tell me you’d see me later. Then you would just walk away like I wasn’t still on my knees still tasting you on my tongue.”

“Jesus, Al!” Mike gasped. His own member throbbed, restricted as it was with him still fully dressed. He hadn’t touched himself at all but felt as if he was about to cum just from Al’s words, not to mention the sight of him roughly stroking himself.

“Mikey, please. Can I? Please, Mikey, let me come.” Al begged his hand practically a blur, his breathes coming in short gasps.

“Yes, come for me.” Mike nearly whispered, overwhelmed by the rush of power he felt at hearing the other man beg for him.

Al moaned from deep in his chest as his orgasm moved through him, waves of pleasure washing over him, cock pulsing leaving stripes of release across his stomach and hand. He worked himself through it the same way he used to imagine Mike would, the way he hoped Mike would some day soon. He moaned brokenly when it finally felt like to much and forced himself to let go. He gasped in great breathes of air as he slowly came down. He cracked his eyes open when he felt the bed begin to shift. He moaned again weakly as he was met with the sight of Mike, his posh English lad, flushed and panting with his hand shoved down the front of his trousers clearly jacking himself off. He looked so desperate, wild, it made Al’s cock twitch in interest. Mike let out a strangled cry as his own orgasm crested, soaking the front of his pants. He slumped forward almost landing in Al’s lap, pressing his sweaty forehead against thigh as he worked to catch his breath. Al reached down with his clean hand and ran it lightly through those dark locks, feeling the way Michael relaxed further into him.

“Wow.” Mike croaked some indeterminate time later, though it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes.

“Wow, is right.” Al chuckled. He reached over the side of the bed to grab at his vest which he used to quickly and roughly clean up his hand and stomach. “Was that what you were expecting?”

“No, not even close.” Mike somehow found the energy to flip himself over. At Al’s look he quickly added, “So much better though! So, so much better.”

Al chuckled again, “Good. I thought so to. Now, lets get you out of these clothes before you get glued to them.”

Mike frowned as he became aware if the rather uncomfortable feeling of his cooling release. He let Albert help him peel the clothing off of him. He was surprised to feel himself blush as he realized this would be the first time they were naked together. Al, seeming to realize the same thing, just pulled him into a gentle kiss.

“This alright?” he asked as if this was the most scandalous thing they’d done in the last hour.

“Yes.” Mike whispered back.

Al kissed him again in that soft way that made Mike feel like he might shatter. Until Al he’d never realized there were so many ways to kiss. He wanted to memorize everyone of them. Al pushed and pulled at him until he could pull the bed covers over them and settled them into what had become their usual sleeping position, with Al on his back and Mike curled into his side with hid head resting on Al’s chest, Al’s arm curled around Mike’s shoulders and Mike’s arm across Al’s waist.

“I love you.”

“Love you too darlin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up waaaaaay longer than I expected. could probably be posted on its own as a proper one-shot but well i wrote it as part of this collection so I'm gonna post it as part of this collection.


	6. Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Generated Prompt:  
> -Oral  
> -"Just a little more. You almost got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short, really more of just a scene. just really couldn't come up with more than this.

“That’s it, just a little more. You almost got it.” Jack’s voice is soothing, he pets at Ianto’s hair, trying to be as gentle as possible. He moans as Ianto swallows around his cock, he’s nearly fit the entire length in his mouth but not quite. Ianto pulls off to take a few deep breaths. “You’re doing great baby.” Jack praises as he swipes a thumb near Ianto’s mouth, wiping away the spit that’s gathered there.

“I’m going to get this.”

Jack feels a shiver run down his back at the sound of Ianto’s voice. They’ve been at it for a while now and he sounds _wrecked_.

“You know you don’t have to do this.” He’s probably said it a thousand times at this point, but he just wants to make sure his lover knows. He’s not the first man Ianto has been attracted to, but he is the first one he’s ever been with. Ianto had been upfront about that and Jack hadn’t minded at all, relished the increased intimacy that came with approaching a physical relationship slowly. He also relished teaching the other man the many tricks he’d picked up over his long lifetime, especially those of a sexual nature.

“I know, Jack.” Ianto placed a line of kisses along Jack’s cock from base to tip. “I want to.” He made sure to meet the captain’s eyes before opening his mouth to swallow down his length once more.


End file.
